halofandomcom-20200222-history
Action Sack
s Action Sack playlist}} Action Sack is a social playlist that is available in Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo: Reach, Halo 4, and Halo 5: Guardians. 3-4 Players per team with a max party size of 8. In Halo 3, all DLC maps (including the Heroic, Legendary and Mythic Map Packs) are required to play in this playlist. It features many forged maps and many of the default map and the DLC maps. Gametypes Played In Action Sack Halo 4 Gametypes *Fiesta Classic (Team Slayer) - Players spawn with random primary and secondary weapons. *Mini Slayer (Team Slayer) - Players play as miniaturized Spartans with reduced shield and increased movement speed. Players spawn with Assault Rifles, but they can call in ordnance. *Lightning Flag (Capture the Flag) - Player spawn with Light Rifle and no shield. The Flag is carried on the player's back. *Binary Slayer (Team Slayer ) - Players spawn with a Binary rifle, an Energy sword and infinite Thruster pack. *Rock n' Rail (Team Slayer) - Players spawn with Rocket Launcher, Railgun, and Jetpack armor ability. *Paintball (Team Slayer) - Players spawn with a plasma pistol and one life. This game mode is insta kill. Halo 3 Gametypes * Team Rockets (Team Slayer) - Players spawn with Rocket Launchers. First team to 50 points wins. 10 minute match time limit. * Team Fiesta (Team Slayer) - Players spawn with random primary and secondary weapons. Ammo is no longer infinite (as opposed to the FFA version). First team to 50 points wins. 10 minute match time limit. * Stab-Out (Team Slayer) - Players spawn with Energy Swords. Highest score after four rounds wins. Players have three lives each. Three minutes per round. * Grifball - Players start with Gravity Hammers and Energy Swords and attempt to take the bomb in the middle of the map to the other teams "goal." Five rounds and first to three wins. Halo 2 Action Sack Classics * Ninja Assault (1 Bomb Assault) - Bomb Carrier active camo and moves quickly, but is weak. Highest score after four rounds wins. 3 minute round time limit. * 2 Flag Shottys (Capture the Flag) - Players spawn with Shotguns, but no energy shields. First team to three flag captures wins. Your flag must be at home in order to score. 12 minute match time limit. * Pit of Joy (Team King of the Hill) - Players spawn with Energy Swords and 4x Overshields. Static Hill. First team to 150 (200 for Halo 3) points wins. 10 minute match time limit. New Halo 3 Gametypes * Pit of Lies (Team King of the Hill) - Team King of the Hill. Players lose one point per second while standing in the hill, but gain two points for killing a player while in the hill. Outside of the hill, players do 0% damage. Inside the hill, players do 200% damage and have 50% damage resistance. Hill moves once every minute. First team to 10 points wins. 10 minute match time limit. * Tug of War (Team Slayer) - Players spawn with Battle Rifles. Points are gained by killing opponents, but lost by dying. Bonus points are awarded for killing sprees or eliminations. First team to 25 points wins. 10 minute match time limit. * Run for Cover (One-Sided VIP) - Appears on a specialized Sandbox map: Zeus. The VIP team spawns on the ground level with plasma pistols, and cannot damage their opponents. Points are awarded every time the VIP reaches an escort point, but are docked every time the VIP dies. Next VIP is chosen at random. Anti-VIP team spawns on the sky floor with Sniper Rifles and Spartan Lasers, and are attempting to stop the VIP and lower the VIP team’s score as much as possible. When the VIPs escorts are nearby, they take on his color (gold) and their move speed increases, lasts for 4 rounds. * Team Sumo (Territories) - Players spawn with gravity hammers and are invincible unless dealt a direct blow from behind (assassination). Teams ride into the single territory on Warthogs and must knock their opponents out of the ring. Highest score after seven rounds wins. If a player dies, they respawn inside a box that can't be escaped, but players can still watch other players like an audience. * Punch-out (Team Slayer)- Teams spawn with Plasma Pistols and must melee the enemy to gain points. * Team Stickies (Team Slayer) - Weapons can kill, but only sticks count. (Try not to kill someone with a weapon after they have been stuck by another player!) * Dodgeball (Team Slayer) - Teams spawn with Plasma Pistols and regenerating sticky grenades, and played on a map specific to this gametype, facing each other across a ditch that cannot be passed, if you are dropped in, there is no way out and you are vulnerable. There is 300% gravity and 4X overshields. Players must stick or shoot (which is unnecessary unless you are to overcharge it to drain their shields) other players to gain points, but simply killing other players will end the round, and killing the last man on the other team earns 5 bonus points. Maps Played In Halo 3 Action Sack * Construct * Guardian * High Ground * Last Resort * The Pit * SWAT Stop - Variant of Pit Stop/The Pit tweaked for SWAT gameplay. * Blackout - Required. Part of the Legendary Map Pack. * Ghost Town - Required. Part of the Legendary Map Pack. * Cold Storage - Required. Available on Xbox Live Marketplace. * Assembly - Required. Part of the Mythic Map Pack. * Orbital - Required. Part of the Mythic Map Pack. * Sandbox - Required. Part of the Mythic Map Pack. * Utah Mambo - Asymmetrical Sandbox ground level variant. * ¡Sumo Grande! - Symmetrical Sandbox variant in the sky, built for Team Sumo. * Zeus - Sandbox variant in the sky and on the ground, built for Run for Cover. * Front Line - Symmetrical Foundry variant, built for Dodge Ball. The only map that has a Deployable Covers in Halo 3 Multiplayer. Category:Playlists